There's Never A Map
by triwizardchamp
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a baby, but what happens when Hermione goes missing? this is sorta, pre war
1. Baby Bea

**A/N: Hi people! This is story number three! Well enjoy hope you like it!**

"Oh, Hermione, she's beautiful!" Ron said looking at his wife and a baby in her arms.

"I know Ron, I know." Hermione said quietly. "Hey Ron, how do I look?" Hermione asked jokingly. Actually after 12 hours of labor Hermione didn't look too bad. Her hair was bushier than usual and she looked extremely exhausted, but that's normal.

"Hermione you look as beautiful as ever." Ron said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asked.

"What about Gwyneth?" Ron asked looking through a name book.

"Gwen Weasly? I don't think so. I was thing more like Beatrice, Bea for short." Hermione said yawning.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, 'Mione" Ron said putting the baby in the crib.

"No, we need to decide on a name or it will bug me all night!" Hermione said sitting up.

Ron looked at the clock. It was one thirty in the morning.

"Alright." He said sitting down.

They both flipped through the book of names until Ron glanced at the clock again. Three fifteen. Ron had decided on three names: Ann, Gwyneth, and Maura. Hermione had picked out two: Beatrice and Ann. They had, after twenty minuets of a heated discussion, a baby girl named Beatrice Ann Weasly. Hermione had quickly drifted off to sleep. Ron settled on to the couch.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ron was standing over a young woman's body. She had been dead for ten minuets. Ron cried as he walked over to a crib. It was empty. He heard footsteps. He ran down the hall to find death eater holding his baby girl. The death eater left never to be seen again._

Ron awoke in a hard sweat. He glanced over and saw his wife and daughter sound asleep. He, once again glanced at the clock. Ten forty five. Harry and Ginny would be here in about twenty minuets. Ron sighed as he got up. He went down the hall and got two cups of coffee. He walked back to the hospital room.

"Oh, hi Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Could you get Bea for me?"

Ron gave Hermione the baby and her coffee.

"Ahaha!" Hermione said taking a big drink of coffee like she hasn't had it for months. Oh wait she hasn't.

Ron couldn't help but grin at his wife.

"What's so funny, Ronald?" Hermione giggled putting her coffee down.

Ron shook his head, sat down, and picked up the paper. The front page was all about the war. The war. Ron's dream.

"Hermione we have to talk."

**A/N: Cliffhanger? How was this? Please R&R!**


	2. Explaining Things You Don't Understand

**A/N: Hi people. I loved the review I got! Though I only got one I'm okay. Hope you like chapter two!**

**Previously: **Ron shook his head, sat down, and picked up the paper. The front page was all about the war. The war. Ron's dream." Hermione we have to talk."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"About what, Love?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Well… umm… you see." Ron said a little lost for words.

"Just spit it out Ron!" Hermione said anxiously.

"I had an awful dream. It almost seemed real." Ron said getting up. "You had- erm, been, well, killed. I had just come home from work and you must've been putting the baby down for a nap. So any way I walked in and you were on the floor by the crib and the baby was taken by a death eater!" Ron said quickly.

Hermione gaped at him. "Oh Ron!" She cried. "That's awful!"

Ron hugged her tight. "What if this is like the dream Harry had when we were fifteen about dad!" Ron choked out.

"Ron I highly doubt it" Hermione said as her usual logical self.

Ron hugged his wife again. The door opened. Harry and Ginny came in.

"Hi!" Ginny said placing a bouquet of flowers on the bed side table. "How are you?"

"Okay." Hermione answered. "You, Gin?"

"Fine."

"Ron I think you should explain to our friends that dream you had." Hermione said to Ron.

"Yes, Ron, tell us." Harry said sitting down.

Ron explained what had happened. The four talked until the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over.

"Bye" Harry and Ginny said as they left. "Be back tomorrow to pick you guys up!"

Ron grinned. He and his family would be going home. Safely he hoped.

**A/N: How was it? Not the best but hey it's 11:30 pm. Please as always R&R!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Yo! Loved the reviews so b/c I love y'all so much I'm updating now! Hope ya like chapter three!**

**Previously: Ron grinned. He and his family would be going home. Safely he hoped.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ronald! Oh, Ronald! Wake up!" Hermione called from her bed.

Ron reluctantly got of the couch. "Morning, Love." He said giving Hermione a kiss. Ron was excited and happy this morning, for as you know they were going home. He walked down the hall into the lobby. He signed out and went back to the room. Hermione was getting dressed and the baby was just waking up.

"Hello, little Bea." Ron said picking up the small girl.

"Are we all checked out Ron?" Hermione said coming out of the bathroom. Compared to Hermione, Ron looked like he just gave birth. He hadn't shaved in two days, his hair wasn't combed and he had a look of exhaustion. Hermione on the other hand had brushed her hair down so it was now just wavy and she was wearing a light blue blouse and jeans. Ron was in sweats.

"Ron, is the car seat ready?" Hermione said taking the baby.

"Shit!" Ron cursed.

"Ronald do not swear in front of this child! Do you want her to have her first word be a swear word!" Hermione said appalled.

"Sorry be right back." Ron said and ran out the door. "Wait, what car seat!" Ron muttered. "Hermione! We apparated here!" Ron called running back into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, Love, I spaced out." Hermione said quietly.

They finished packing and put Bea in a stroller St. Mungos provided. With a pop they were home. The house was small but nice. It was two stories. The family room was set up with a playpen for Bea, a nice sized TV, a couch, and of course lighting and pictures from school. The kitchen was so much like the Burrow's, well Mrs. Weasly decorated it. There also was a den. Hermione needed it to study for her to become a healer. Upstairs Bea's room was cute. There were stars everywhere. Oh, and it was pink! The master bedroom was nice. A canopy bed, which matched the green room, took up most of the room. Green is calming. Yes, 7824 Brimstone Lane was a nice house.

"Calm down, it's ok Bea." Hermione said softly trying to calm down a crying baby. "I think apparating wasn't such a bright idea Ron."

"I think you're right 'Mione." He replied.

By the time they got settled and ate dinner, they were ready for bed.

"Good night Ronald." Hermione whispered.

"Night, Love." Ron said quietly. He slept well until he awoke to a scream.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Cliffhanger number two! As always R&R!**

**-Meghan, The 12 yr. old wonder**


	4. Whats Wrong?

**A/N: Hi! Wow! So many ideas poured into my head last night! So here's #4!**

**Previously: He slept well until he awoke to a scream.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron immediately woke up. He looked at where Hermione was sleeping. She wasn't there. Ron ran down the hall into Bea's room. Bea was silently sleeping. Hermione wasn't in the room. Ron ran into the kitchen. He saw his wife in the arms of a masked man. She, in a muffled voice, said "save Bea". Then with a pop she was gone. Ron didn't have time to be upset yet, he had to, as Hermione said, save Bea. He once again ran down the hall to Bea's room. Bea was screaming hysterically.

"Bea, Bea calm down, it's ok." Ron said softly picking her up.

There was a crash in what sounded like the kitchen. Ron summoned Bea's toys and diaper bag. He also summoned the photo albums. As he heard someone running in the hall he and Bea were gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow discussing their wedding when a crying Ron and a screaming baby apparated into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny ran over to them, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly came into the kitchen.

"Ronald! Do you realize what ti- what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked noticing Ron's cries.

"Yea and where's Hermione?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"The- they-." Ron had managed to choke out.

"Come along, Ron, we'll get you some tea." Mrs. Weasly said softly.

"Mum! Forget about the tea! We may not have much time! Ron screamed causing Mrs. Weasly to get a surprised look on her face by this sudden outburst.

"Time for what, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, of course! She was taken away by a death eater!" By now Ron was screaming hysterically.

Harry of course pulled out his wand. "Where is she!"

"I don't know! If I knew would we still be here!" Ron was screaming louder than ever now.

"Ron! Clam down, just, please, calm down!" Ginny said who was also almost in hysterics.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY WIFE HAS JUST DISSAPEARED!" Ron was sobbing loudly now.

"Ron calm down, please, for Bea's sake." Mrs. Weasly said taking a baby who was also in hysterics. This did not calm down Ron at all, this actually made things worse. The fact that he was scaring his daughter broke him down. He collapsed on the floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: BWAHAHA! Sorry about the cliffhanger again. But hey makes you want to read more don't it? I know, I'm an evil genius.**


	5. Located

**A/N: Well, I got some pretty "creative" ideas. Especially "devil child". That gave me a good laugh. Sorry about the long update but I have a life. Oh and do not expect an update Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. I'm spending all three days with one of my best friends! We're going to Cedar Point! I may update so keep checking!**

**Previously: He collapsed on the floor.**

"RONALD?" Mrs. Weasly shouted running over to her son.

Ron started to breathe sharply.

"Mum, what do we do!" Ginny cried.

"We should go to St. Mungos." Harry said grabbing Ron's arm.

Everyone nodded and apparated to the hospital. Once again Bea was in tears. So, Ginny started to shush and rock her. Harry went to up to the desk to sign in.

"Floor number six, it's new." Harry said.

"How do you know this Harry?" Ginny asked not seeing it on the sign.

"Her name is Nora and she's the Welcome Witch." Harry said smartly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and got into the elevator. Ron was now on a stretcher and was loaded into the elevator, too. Ron was put into a bed in room three. The mediwitch was doing some tests, so the Weaslys and Harry went into the waiting room.

"I'm going to the Ministry." Harry said. "To see if they can find Hermione."

Harry walked into his boss's office.

"You're not scheduled to work today, Potter." He said.

"I know sir, but Hermione Granger's been kidnapped!" Harry said loudly.

"And you want us to find her, right?" He asked.

"You read my mind, sir." Harry said.

"We'll try, Potter but we'll need details."

Harry went on explaining what Ron had told him.

A small nurse came into the room and said that Ron was awake.

"Oh Ron, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasly asked giving him a hug.

"Yes, Mum, just a little overwhelmed." Ron said as Harry walked into the room.

"Glad to see you're up." Harry said. "They've got a lead on Hermione's location.

**A/N: BWAHAHA! I suck don't I?**


	6. Maps and Dreams

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, but I really wanted this chapter to be nice and long. Well R&R!**

**Previously: **"Glad to see you're up." Harry said. "They've got lead on Hermione's location.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Serious?" Asked Ginny asked as she walked over to Harry.

"Why would I joke about this?" Harry said.

Ron jumped out of bed. He probably shouldn't have done that. He felt a bit dizzy, and tried to stand up steadily, but failed.

"Whoa, easy Ron, you need more rest." Harry said helping him back on the bed.

"How can I possibly rest when my wife and your best friend has been found!"

"Please, Ron one more day can't hurt." Ginny said helping Ron get situated.

"Yes it can." Ron said quietly.

"Oh honestly Ron, must you be so negative!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Ron mumbled.

"I give up." Ginny groaned as she sat down.

"Visiting hours are over." A medi-witch said walking in the room.

Ron was asleep fast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Drink up, poppet." A masked woman said giving a young, beaten woman a small bottle of liquid._

"_NO!" The younger woman screamed._

"_YOU DO NOT SPEAK!" A tall masked man yelled as he smacked her in the face and shoved the liquid down her throat. That would leave a mark._

_Two young men and a woman ran into the room._

"_HERMIONE!" One of the men screamed. She Hermione was looked as if she was falling asleep, but judging by the loud battle that was occurring and the empty bottle on the floor, he, Ron, knew better. Ron ran over to her drooping body._

"_R-R-on." Hermione choked._

"_Yes?" Ron said almost in tears._

"_I love you and Bea, take good care of her, Ron, and if you meet someone please move on. Just don't ever forget me." Hermione said softly._

"_Hermione, you are not going to die." Ron said with false hope._

"_It's too late Ron. I love you." Those were her last words._

"AHHHH!" Ron awoke screaming. After a few minuets of calming down Ron looked at the clock. It was 8:55. Harry and Ginny would be here in about five minuets. Ron got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny called.

"hol- ah!" Ron called from the bathroom. He spit and rinsed.

"Ready to find Hermione?" Harry asked handing Ron his coat.

"Did you really have to ask?" Ron answered. "Oh, and you won't believe this dream."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Harry where exactly are we going?" Ron asked.

"Just hang on, you two!" Harry said as Ginny and Ron grabbed Harry's arm and they left.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"Some where in south London." Harry answered.

"Wow that's a big maze!" Ginny said looking ahead. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, they picked up three dark wizards and a weak help signal." Harry said.

"Alright, so give me the map, Harry." Ron said.

"Ron I don't have a map." Harry replied.

"Ginny?"

"Nope." She said.

"Ron, there is no map." Harry said.

Ron sighed. "There's never a map."

**A/N: So… how was it? I was writing for three hours today. Okay I lied. This was the first day I started writing. I don't know how many more chapters I have left. Maybe 3-4 chapters.**


	7. Can She be Saved?

**A/N: Well I've decided this chapter to be the last. I will only write an epilogue or sequel if asked, by enough people. Well I hope this is long and good. I'm thinking of two other humorous stories. They're a little stupid… okay a lot stupid but there are none other like them. Hope you like chapter 7. **

"Roooooon!" Ginny screamed running in circles surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

"Ginny where are yo- oh hi." Ron said very loudly to his sister. "Where's Harry?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know where anything is in this smoke?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Wait, was that Harry?" Ginny asked hearing a scream of fright.

"HARRY!" Ginny and Ron screamed in unison. All of a sudden the smoke started to disappear.

"Harry what the hell did you do?" Ginny asked running over to Harry, she could see him now that the smoke had thinned out a ton.

"I didn't do anything, Gin." Harry said confused.

"Ron, did you?"

"I dunno, I just thought about getting Hermione and it cleared." Ron answered wide-eyed and white as a ghost.

"Well let's just keep walking and get the hell out of this place." Ginny said hugging herself.

"I agree." Harry said putting his arm around her.

The three kept zigzagging through the maze until they got to a foggy, narrow line of stone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, so the three musketeers have decided to join us, Malfoy, please take care of our visitors." A tall, pale man ordered an equally tall man with long white hair.

"Yes, Master." The long haired man replied leaving the room.

"You'll never get away with this, Snape!" A young woman screamed, tears streaming down her dirty face.

"What did I tell you about speaking!" Snape smacked her in the face. "Your friends will be joining you shortly, don't worry we'll kill you slowly." He said with a sneer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my, this it too tight to fit through." Ginny said as she examined the small tunnel.

"Yea, you'd have to be a rabbit to fit that hole." Harry added.

"Harry, that's genius!" Ron said as Harry gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look. "Remember in seventh year in transformation class when we learned how to turn into things?" Harry and Ginny nodded. "The first thing we learned to change into a rabbit!"

"And I thought you sucked in school, Ron." Ginny said patting him on the back.

They soon were rabbits, two red and one black. The hopped into the small tunnel and started to hobble through. They traveled in silence for what seemed like hours, which was probably right. There was a faint light in the distance.

"The light, I see a light." Ginny joked in rabbit-talk.

"Don't go to the light, Ginny!" Harry chuckled back, also in rabbit talk.

"But I must!" Ginny laughed back.

"Stop it! We're almost done!" Ron yelled.

"Way to kill a mood Ron." Ginny huffed.

"Shut up." Ron said. It was obvious he had something on his mind.

The three hobbled down to the end of the tunnel, again, in silence. The light had gone out as they were almost to the end. The hopped out of the tunnel into a pitch black room.

"Lumos." Ron said, he now was his same old handsome self again as the room lit up. Harry and Ginny turning into humans again as they stepped into the light they ran over to Ron. There was a large, wooden door at the corner of the small room. Ginny hesitated as she neared the door. A trickle of sweat slid down her cheek as she reached slowly for the knob.

"JUST OPEN IT!" Ron screamed impatiently.

Harry shushed him.

Ginny opened the door to find none other than…

oOoOoOoOoOo

"BEA PLEASE QUIET DOWN!" Fred yelled to the screaming baby.

"For God's sake, Fred she's a week old." George said whipping Bea out of Fred's arms.

"If Hermione and Ron come back safe I'll kill them! No sleep in two days is insane!" Fred shouted.

"I know what you mean." George rocked Bea in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Damn right." He answered in his Draco-ish voice

"Ju-." Ron was cut off by Malfoy.

"Pertificus Totalis!" He shouted and the three fell to the ground.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ron awoke to a familiar voice.

"Ron! Wake up!" The beaten girl screamed.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes please get me out of here!" Hermione was tied to a chair and in a cage.

"Of course, Darling." He said smiling. He was with his wife again. He ran but as he was five feet from the cage he bounced off nothing and landed in the dirt. He was confused.

"It seeks heat." Hermione said.

"Why do you tell me this now?" Ron groaned as Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Ron decided to put a chilling spell on himself. It worked! He was through the barrier!

"Alhohamora." Ron pointed his wand at the cage lock. He ran in and untied Hermione.

"My hero." She said as she kissed him.

"Aww!" Ginny squealed. Ron and Hermione broke apart.

"If you two don't mind I'd really want to leave." Harry whined.

"Why? You'll miss the party." Snape said with Malfoy at his side.

The four pulled out their wands. The battle had begun. Spells flew every direction missing people just barely. The death eaters started piling in.

"Sercemsempstra!" A death eater called.

A shriek was heard louder than the spells blasting and the spell chanting. It was and awful shriek of pain. Someone had fallen and hit the ground hard, screaming louder than ever as if they were being tortured.

"HERMIONE?" Ron yelled searching for her praying it wasn't her screaming, sadly he was wrong he found her lying on the ground screaming and helpless, Ron didn't know what to do.

Ginny ran by. Ginny. She was a healer, she could help. Ron lead her to Hermione and left her there trying to defend them. They fought long and hard for hours, three death eaters were lifeless thanks to Harry.

_Three enemies left to destroy. _Ron thought to himself.

"RON, DUCK!" A Ron did as he was told, barely dodging the green flash of light.

"Advada Kedavra!" Ron screamed. It hit the last Death Eater. Snape and Malfoy were left. "ADVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed again this time Snape was hit. Malfoy had fled.

"Ron?" Harry called.

"Over here!" Ron replied.

Harry came running over.

"Where are the girls?" Right on cue, a small white owl flew into the room.

_Boys, _

_Hermione is in the worst condition I've ever seen. Took her to Saint Mungo's for some good help, meet you there…hopefully, in room 306._

_Ginny_

Ron read it and immediately apparated to St Mungo's. He asked the the welcome witch where it was and raced, with Harry close behind, to room 306. Hermione was laying there she was cut everywhere and her heart rate was slow. Her face was no longer dirt-covered. Seeing her like this made Ron want to cry. He stood there with Harry, staring at her for an hour. Soon the Weaslys started coming in the room.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasly asked her son. He was still staring at Hermione. Harry on the other hand was greeting everyone.

"Don't you want to hold Bea?" Fred and George asked.

Ron snapped out of it and took the baby from Fred. "I love you both" He said to nobody in particular.

The woman opened her eyes. "I love you, too."

THE END.

**So did ya like it? Remember REVIEW!**

**Meghan**


End file.
